El chico Ideal: SasuHina, One Shot, Incesto
by luis bg uchiha
Summary: ¿que pasaria si encuentras al chico ideal? ¿ que pasaría si fuera tu hermano?


**El chico Ideal**. SasuHina, One Shot, Tragedia, Romance, Incesto.

* * *

Yo crecí en un hogar sin hogar, mis papás ricos, nunca me hacían caso, mi papá me despreciaba por mi defecto al hablar, me daban dinero y ropa que yo no quería, tan solo deseaba su cariño y comprensión, no tengo tiempo para cosas de niñas tontas … me decía. Iba a un colegio donde no había más que amigas banales que hablaban de ropa como si fuera vida y de novios como si fueran cosas, y chicos que pensaban que una niña no es más que un objeto al cual usar y luego dejar, y en medio de todo esto lo tenia a él…

Desde que tengo memoria Sasuke siempre estuvo conmigo, mi hermano un año mayor, mi amigo en las travesuras, en las escapas de la escuela, mi compañero en los regaños de nuestros padres, mi compañía en la soledad, mi roca en el dolor.

Desde pequeña lo recuerdo solitario, callado, cerrado, sus ojos negros como la noche casi siempre inexpresivos, su cabello igualmente oscuro y como él… rebelde, sin embargo, conmigo nunca fue así, siempre fue tierno y protector.

Cuando enojada le empujaba o le pegaba… él simplemente me abrazaba…

Cuando me enojaba por su culpa, el me seguía y me acariciaba el cabello pidiendo perdón…

Cuando me recargaba en su hombro, él me besaba en mi frente…

Cuando me enfermaba lo recuerdo despierto toda la noche con migo…!

Lo recuerdo defendiéndome de mis papás, lo recuerdo diciéndome que me escondiera en mi closet mientras él a sus 12 años se enfrentaba a mis padres …

Lo recuerdo en la sala mirando conmigo mi "aburrida" pelicula favorita una y otra vez…

Lo recuerdo en las mañanas esperando en la puerta de la casa para ir conmigo a la escuela, agarrados de la mano en el transporte…

Nunca se burlo de mi por mi tartamudeo, nunca me dejo sola en los castigos, es más, casi siempre me acompañaba a mis ensayos de ballet, se sentaba horas mientras yo practicaba y el sentirlo junto a mi me daba paz y me daba fuerza para hacerlo mejor…

Recuerdo noches enteras hablando con él de cualquier cosa, sin ganas de más que estar en ese lugar para siempre…

Recuerdo en primer año cuando uno de tercero me quiso besar a la fuerza corrí todo el patio hacia él llorando y lo primero que me dijo fue…  
Hinata … a quien le tengo que romper la cara!

Lo recuerdo yendo conmigo al cine en lugar de ir con sus amigos a ligar…

Lo recuerdo cuando después de seis meses de no verlo, lo abrasé y el solo dijo… hueles a fresas y a rosas hermanita.

Cuando rompí una ventana en mi colegio el se hecho la culpa y lo castigaron una semana sin salir…

Cuando me quedaba callada… él me preguntaba que si tenia algo…

Es más… lo recuerdo cuando me veía fachosa y fea y el solo me dijo… que bella eres Hinata… haciendo que un sonrojo recorriera mi cuerpo…

Era en una palabra el chico ideal…y lo peor es que sin darme cuenta, sin quererlo ni desearlo empecé a soñar con él en las noches, comencé a sentirme mal al imaginarlo con alguna chica, comencé a desear que me besara que me acariciara, que me dijera al oído… te amo Hinata… y lo peor es que sabia que nunca pasaría, que para el solo era su "Hina" a la que debía cuidar y proteger, que tan solo era su "hermanita" y el saber que nunca se fijaría en mi me mataba…

Estuve así, muriéndome por dentro hasta hace algunas semanas, Kiba un chico de mi escuela me invito a salir, y yo tontamente queriendo olvidarlo acepte, cuando se lo dije, un brillo de ira apareció en sus ojos y simplemente se fue sin hablarme, yo lo atribuí al miedo natural que tienen los hermanos a que se lastime a sus hermanas… la salida como me imagine fue un fiasco porque Kiba entre manoseos acompañados de alcohol me pidió que lo acompañara a su casa…

Cuando llegue a mi casa llorando lo encontré sentado en la puerta viéndome con… ira y tristeza y tan solo me dijo… te fue bien con él, verdad?, no resistí más y me arroje en sus brazos llorando hasta que me dijo… perdóname Hinata pero no lo puedo resistir más… y me beso, ¡si me beso! y juro por Dios que sentí que mi alma salía de mi cuerpo, en este, mi primer beso, después de diez segundos se separo de mi y tan solo dijo…

Hinata disculpa yo no… Pero yo por primera vez en mi vida tuve valor y lo bese de nuevo.

Las dos semanas desde ese día hasta hace tres días fueron… u-un sueño , u-na fantasía y una tortura al mismo tiempo porque me quemaba el hecho de no poder abrazarlo en mi colegio, porque sabia en mi alma que esto no estaba bien y porque sabia que desde hace mucho, quizás desde que tengo memoria… qque lo amo, y no me pueden culpar pues es muy fácil amar a alguien así, recuerdo los instantes juntos …

Cuando le miraba… con duda, él me decía…nunca te voy a dejar…

Cuando lo miraba con miedo… me besaba dulcemente…

Cuando le agarraba de las manos… el tomaba las mías y las apretaba fuerte…

Cuando entraba a cualquier lugar, el me abría la puerta…

Me trataba como si fuera la única persona en su vida…

Me abrazaba tan fuerte como si no me quisiera dejar ir…

Me besaba como al objeto más delicado, al más preciado, y yo me sentía amada…

Solo una vez fui suya… en la recamara que compartíamos en la niñez, en el lugar donde yo me enamore de él sin darme cuenta, me decían mis compañeras que la primera vez era dolorosa… pero si bien sentí que algo se rasgo cuando Sasuke abrió el sello divino que me convertía en suya para siempre… cualquier dolor desapareció cuando me dijo al oído

-Hinata… yo te amo

-y-yo también…

-ahora eres mía por siempre

Y así, sin más comenzamos la danza del amor a un ritmo lento, era impresionante, nadie salvo yo hubiera creído que un chico como Sasuke frió y orgulloso pudiere ser tan tierno, tan delicado y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte, creo que en el instante nuestros corazones latían al unísono y nuestras almas se unieron para siempre… nunca podré amar a otro …pensé en el momento en que nos acercábamos al éxtasis y de repente llegó… fue indescriptible, la explosión desde mi intimidad hasta la unta de mi cabello y los dedos de mis pies fue enorme tanto que tuve que abrazarme a Sasuke y juro por mi Díos que sentí como si plumas de ángel cayeran en ese instante en nuestra habitación…

Pero todo termino hace dos días, cometimos el error de besarnos en nuestro colegio y de seguro alguien nos tomo una foto que ese mismo día de seguro por una suma de dinero, llegó a las manos de mi padre…

El escándalo fue enorme… mi padre golpeo a Sasuke tres veces con un látigo que usaba para los caballos y lo peor es que mi hermano no se defendía, no decía nada, sin embargo cuando se dio la vuelta vi. una lagrima correr por sus ojos, grité con toda la fuerza de mi alma

Detente!

Yo también yo recibí el golpe del látigo… creo que Sasuke no lo soporto porque inmediatamente se puso entre mi padre y yo y le dijo

-Si la tocas de nuevo… te mato, el tono frío y helido debió tranquilizar un poco a mi padre que nos mando a nuestras habitaciones diciendo que mañana Sasuke se iba para una escuela militar.

Lloré hasta que las lagrimas ya no salían de mis ojos color perla… hasta que ya no podía más y me dormí…

-Hinata…Hinata, escúchame, la voz de Sasuke me despertó sobresaltada, tenia su mochila de viaje y venia vestido justo como en la tarde, con unos jeans ajustados y con una playera de manga corta.

-Sasuke q-que haces aquí

-quiero que escapes conmigo Quero que nos larguemos de aquí… mi cara de susto lo debió desanimar

-si quieres puedes estar con alguien más pero tengo que sacarte de aquí por.. no lo deje terminar lo besé y le dije solo dos palabras

-te amo

Tome solo lo necesario, mi mochila de la escuela, una tarjeta que serviría porque tenia en ella mis ahorros que mis padres no podrían rastrear, una chamarra corta y nada más, Salí a su encuentro en la puerta principal y el me estaba esperando con la moto ya lista, di un ultimo vistazo a la casa donde lo amé, donde lo conocí de cierta forma y me despedí segura de que no volvería… vana ilusión

-Sasuke la moto va muy rápido,

le dije un poco asustada por la velocidad de su moto, íbamos saliendo de la propiedad de mis padres pero al salir del camino hay una recta como de una milla, de pronto sentí como su respiración se agitaba y solo dijo

-qué… perdón?

-Sasuke la moto va muy rápido

-Ya me di cuenta…Voy a bajar la velocidad si me das un abrazo fuerte Hinata.

Yo no entendía nada pero sin dudarlo un instante lo abrasé con toda la fuerza de mi alma

-Sasuke y-yo ya cumplí mi parte, ahora por favor baja la velocidad

-La voy a bajar… pero dime que me amas.

Yo ya estaba asustada porque ya íbamos a la mitad del trayecto, pero en lugar de reclamarle le dije de nuevo con un tono fuerte y seguro que salio de mi alma…

-Te amo Sasuke

-Por favor baja la velocidad m-me estoy asus-stando

Volteó su rostro y me miró con una profundidad enorme que me asustó, como si me quisiera dejar grabada en su alma, pero con su tono calmado de siempre solo dijo

-Un ultimo favor Hinata… ponte mi casco y ahora si voy a bajar la velocidad

Yo no entendía nada, pero ya estábamos como a 400 metros de la curva y rápido le quite su casco y me lo puse… en ese instante vi ya muy cerca la curva y de repente sentí con mis manos que Sasuke tomaba aire fuerte con los pulmones y en un segundo tomo fuerte con su mano izquierda mi muslo y dio un tirón del control derecho de la moto y … no supe más

Desperté hoy hace dos horas, estuve en coma tres días, cuando desperté sonó una especie de alarma y un muy apesadumbrado Minato, el padre de Naruto, el mejor amigo de mi Sasuke entró

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Si le agradezco mucho, ¿Qué me pasó?

-No recuerdas verdad?

-Estaba con mi hermano Sasuke, íbamos por el camino fuera de mi casa y de pronto derrapo la moto antes de una curva muy pronunciada

-Tuviste una fuerte discusión con tus padres… ¿verdad?

-Si doctor, conteste con miedo porque mis padres haya dicho algo

-No te preocupes Kushina y yo te vamos a cuidar, después de todo eres la hermana del mejor amigo de mi hijo

-¿M-mi hermano, don-nde esta? Pregunte con miedo de no verlo

-Hinata…tu hermano Sasuke, bueno el no lo logró, murió en el lugar del accidente

Mi corazón y mi alma se destrozaron en ese momento, ¿murió?...no es posible el iba conmigo y yo viví, el no puede morir no, si el se ha ido yo ya no tengo razón de vivir…

-Es una gran fortuna que tu tuvieras puesto tu casco Hinata, porque fue lo que te salvo la vida, solo escuche la voz de Minato en la lejanía, sin embargo una pregunta me estaba destrozando

-Que le pasó a Sasuke doctor? dije llorando

-El sufrió una fractura múltiple en el cráneo y además se destrozo el brazo izquierdo en el choque, pero Hinata él murió instantáneamente, no sufrió, yo comprendo la importancia que el tenia para ti per..

No había lógica el era el mejor de los pilotos de Moto que yo hubiera conocido ¿Por qué se derrapo? Pregunte más para mi que para alguien más

-Hinata… la moto no tenia frenos, si dices que derrapo debió haberlo hecho para evitar que cayeran al barranco, el te salvó Hinata, hónralo por eso. Y diciendo eso salio dejándome en un mar de lagrimas.

Y recordé lo que me dijo por eso me pidió que lo besará, porque no me di cuenta, porque fui tan estupida? por eso me dio su casco… el me salvó… si me hubiera dado cuenta Sasuke estaría vivo, soy una estupida!

Lloré dos días seguidos, no comí nada, apenas y bebía liquido alguno, estuve así por días, ya no me interesaba seguir respirando, extrañamente y a pesar de no comer, comencé a sentir vómitos y mares continuos, de verdad creía que era anemia o el simple deseo de irme tras Sasuke, el me había fallado, ¡me había dejado sola!, ¿Cómo afrontaría la vida sin él?, ¿Cómo?, si ya no tengo ilusiones para seguir, si mi corazón ya esta vació, me desmaye de nuevo y esta pez de verdad ya no quería despertarme.

Sin embargo a los dos días, desperté, tenia una sonda de alimentación en el brazo derecho, me asuste un poco al ver que estaba dormido en el sillón Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke, de tan solo recordar su nombre las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

-Hinata, ¡que bueno que ya estas despierta!, mi papá me dejo el privilegio de darte una noticia

-¿Cuál?, dije sonando inclusive molesta porque yo ya quería morir

- Hinata, estas embarazada, tienes un mes.

-¿Embarazada?, escuche bien, no, si tan solo estuvimos una noche juntos, sin darme cuenta comencé a derramar una lagrima de felicidad, en un segundo todo cambio, la noche se volvió día y la oscuridad, se convirtió en luz.

-Si Hinata, estas esperando un hijo, te aseguro que el Teme estaría feliz de haberte salvado, no, de haberlos salvado, ¿ahora vez?, tienes que vivir, tienes que proteger al bebe.

- Naruto, gracias, pero esta criatura no tiene papá ya, no dije más, Naruto no debía saber quien era el padre, inventaría un romance pasajero, algo pero por ningún motivo soportaría el rechazo del único amigo de mi hermano.

-Hinata, si es niño se va a llamar como su papá ¿cierto?... Sasuke

N-naruto ¿ fue lo único que pude decir, estaba aterrada, como podría saberlo, como

-No te asustes, era muy obvio, Sasuke nunca dijo nada pero no era necesario, la forma en la que remiraba, la forma en la que hablaba de ti, y además en sueños solo decías su nombre, Hinata, ¿no es muy obvio así?, no te preocupes no diré nada, si el teme fue reliz contigo yo no tengo derecho de decir nada, además el fue mi amigo así que convencí a mis papás para que te alojes en mi casa, eres no solo la hermana de mi hermano sino fuiste el amor de su vida

Ya han pasado dos años desde que di a luz, he estado en casa de Naruto todo este tiempo, me he sentido feliz y protegida por él y por sus papás, Naruto ya es novio de Sakura y se encuentra muy feliz, además es el padrino de mis gemelos, si, gemelos, Sasuke me regalo dos tesoros, no es difícil imaginar como se llaman cierto… Sasuke y Hinata, ellos aun son muy pequeños, pero cuando llegue el tiempo les contare de su papá, de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico arrogante, orgulloso, maravilloso, protector, el hombre que me protegió con su vida y que me dio una razón para seguir viviendo.

En una sola palabra… El chico ideal

Fin

* * *

Modifice el final de la historia, espero que les guste de verdad, les envio un saludo a todos los que me hagan el honor de leer esta historia


End file.
